I Miss You
by MiraiBaby
Summary: Jazz has chased off Prowl, but admits he was wrong. How does this beloved duo get back together? Sequel to I Hate You. Slash//ProwlxJazz


Mirai wheeled herself into the room that Kitty had given her and set her backpack down by the bed. Looking around the room slightly she sighed sadly. She liked the room, but it was the fact that it wasn't hers that made her upset. She saw Kitty pass by her vision to put her suitcase on the bed and quickly turned her head away from Kitty, trying not to let her see. She clenched her metal hand into a fist as she tried not to cry, tears beginning to cloud her vision.  
"Mirai…" Kitty mumbled, coming up to kneel next to her. "are you crying?"  
The red-headed girl shook her head and hastily wiped her tears away. "N-no…" she mumbled quietly. Kitty sighed and moved, grabbing a box of tissues. Putting it in front of Mirai, she put a hand on Mirai's shoulder as Mirai took a tissue, burying her face in it, her shoulders shaking slightly.  
"Wh-what happened…?" Mirai mumbled into the tissue, more beginning to talk to herself than anything. "My guardian's gone…" She sobbed slightly, her shoulders heaving as she struggled to regain control of herself, wiping at her eyes and trying to stop the tears. "What do I do…?"  
"Wait…" Kitty mumbled with a hopeful voice. "Wait and see what happens. There's not much you can do, really…" she paused as Mirai hiccupped again, sniffling. "Did anyone say anything about trying to help?"  
Shaking her head, Mirai lifted her vision to look at Kitty, her eyes slightly red. "No... Ratchet said that he was going to talk to Jazz to see what happened... and Prowl... Prowl says he's…" She sighed deeply and slowly. "He's not coming back unless Jazz tells him he wants him back."  
Kitty smiled gently at Mirai. "Well...we are just gonna have to wait till we hear from Ratchet, honey..." Mirai nodded to her words and hiccupped again as she managed to muster some control over her raging emotions.

After finishing his needed work, Ratchet left Medbay. He was determined to find out what the cause of Prowl's departure was, so he went straight to Jazz's quarters. He was about to knock on the door when he heard sobbing from within. Sighing he knocked softly on the door. "Jazz...you in there? It's Ratchet, we need to talk..." The sobbing from within had stopped, silence coming from the room. Ratchet looked at the door and felt Jazz's energy pik from within. "Jazz… I know you're in there."  
Jazz sniffled slightly and knew that he couldn't fool the CMO. "Go away." He said moodily.  
The Medic crossed his arms and continued to stare at the door. "No, Jazz, I will not go away…" When no response came to him, he growled and backed up a little bit, sitting down on the ground with his back to the opposite wall from Jazz's door. "Fine, be that way, I can wait for hours if I have to, Jazz!" Keeping his arms crossed, he stared at the door. He got odd looks from some of the mechs passing him, but he ignored them all; if he had to sit there all day until Jazz came out, then so be it.  
After a few minutes Ratchet's angry look had softened. H looked worriedly at Jazz's door as he head a whimpering moan come from inside the TIC's quarters. Standing back up, he went to the door and put his hand on it. "Jazz... just please open the door..."  
"No-!" Jazz growled from in the room, but he sounded weak, as if in pain. "I don't want to talk to anyone!"  
Ratchet's medical programming kicked in as he heard Jazz's voice. "Jazz, you sound sick… have you been throwing up?" He was expecting words, but instead was greeted with the answer to his question in the form of the sounds of Jazz's body forcing everything back up his intake. The Medic was worried and he pounded on the door with a fist. "You have been! Jazz, how much have you? You might be pregnant again!" He heard groaning coming from within the room and decided to take action. Retracting his ark welder, he made quick work of the door's hinges and pushed it open quickly. Cursing, he went straight to Jazz and brought out a syringe, sinking it into Jazz's arm and forcing Jazz's systems to shut down. Reaching out he caught Jazz gently and hoisted him into his arms, carrying the small Porsche back to Medbay.

Jazz's subconscious was swimming with thoughts. He was angry with Ratchet for taking him out of the safety of his room and, whatever was causing his sickness, he knew it wasn't pregnancy; he hadn't bonded with anyone since Tracks had attacked him. Everything he thought of seemed like a movie, and it seemed to be playing in slow-motion; Jazz's screaming at Prowl playing over and over in his mind. He hated it, and wished he hadn't have blown up on the one he loved, but he also wished that he hadn't told Prowl in the first place.  
His body felt the cooling sensation of energon going down his intake. His body reacted to the cooling liquid by tilting his head back. His head swam with images and he began to twitch ever so slightly, his fingers moving. Light began to come through his visor, very faint at first as his systems began a quick self-check to make sure everything was functioning properly. The Porsche moaned slightly and he put a hand on his stomach as Medbay's ceiling came into clear focus.  
"Jazz?" Ratchet's quiet voice came from his right. "How are you feeling?"  
The young Mech turned his head and focused on Ratchet then frowned, a slightly peeved expression coming to his face. "Why did you take me out of my room?" he asked, his voice soft.  
The CMO sighed. "You needed to get out of that room, Jazz, you've been in there for the past week."  
"I was safe there!" Jazz bellowed at Ratchet. He sat himself up and pushed Ratchet out of the way. "Leave me alone." He walked for the doors but found that they were locked. Growling he spun around, angry tears springing into his optics. "Ratchet-!!"  
Ratchet walked over to the Porsche. "I WILL NOT let you out until you talk, Jazz!"  
"No-!" Jazz yelled at him. "I don't want to talk to anyone, just let me out!!" His voice cracked as tears swelled over his eyes; just thinking about it sent him on the verge of a break down. "Please!"  
The Medic sighed. "Come on now, Jazz. _promised_ Mirai I would find out what's going on, and you're going to tell me." Reaching out toward Jazz, he tried to touch him. "Jazz! Please! Talk with me!"  
Jazz put his hands on his head and shook it violently, backing away from Ratchet until his back hit the wall. "NO! I don't care what you promised!" he bellowed. "I don't want to talk to anyone, I want everyone to just leave me the hell alone!!"  
Ratchet tried again to reach for the broken Mech. "Jazz, you're acting like a psycho path—"  
"STOP IT!" Jazz's whole body shook as he sunk down to the ground, his head covered with his arms, as if that would help him get away from the CMO. "Let me out, please, just leave me alone!!"  
Ratchet decided that he had had quite enough if this. Picking up Jazz, he heard the Porsche scream out indignantly at the sudden movement. Bringing the Porsche over to one of the berths, he sat him down and grabbed Jazz's shoulders, his fingers digging into the black shoulders and he stared at Jazz win an equally painful expression. "CALM. DOWN." Jazz's response was to struggle angrily. "If you don't stop, I _WILL_ strap you down!" He wrestled Jazz to a laying position on the berth and was about to strap him when a right hook came to his head, snapping his head around and freeing Jazz.  
The Porsche shook his fist slightly before going to Medbay's doors, trying to open them. Ratchet hissed angrily, pressing a hand to his jaw before growling at Jazz. "I will NOT unlock those doors until you talk, Jazz!"  
Jazz snarled and backed up before transforming his arm into a gun, pointing it at Medbay's doors, angry and frightened determination on his optics.  
Ratchet's optics widened in shock and ran to Jazz, grabbing the arm. "No, Jazz, you wouldn't-!!"  
"Get off!" Jazz screeched, shaking his arm to try and dislodge Ratchet from him. Being too focused on trying to get Ratchet off, he lost his footing and fell. Ratchet caught him and forcefully pulled him back to a berth, pilling him down. The Porsche's white lips let out a defiant scream as his body trembled violently under Ratchet's. "Don't, please!"  
"Please Jazz…" Ratchet said to him. "I'm begging you... just talk... at least a little," he felt Jazz stop struggling and sighed slightly. "Please, Jazz…"  
The Porsche's optics were narrowed under his visor, but he no longer struggled. "What do you want?"  
Ratchet got off of Jazz so that Porsche could sit up correctly. "What I want is what's going on... why did you say that to Prowl?"  
Jazz sat up slowly and looked at his knees. His mouth opened a couple of times as he tried to speak, but failed. After a moment, he managed to get something out. "He... he told a secret..."  
"Was it a really important secret?" Ratchet asked.  
Jazz nodded slowly, struggling to hold back tears. "I trusted him... I told him... because... because I trusted that he wouldn't tell..."  
"Do you know why Prowl told, was it over something extremely important?"  
Jazz shook his head. "No, I don't know why he told..."  
"Are you sure...you sure he didn't tell you why he told?"  
"I told him I hated him and then he left... I don't know..."  
"You sure that's the whole story Jazz...?"  
Jazz looked angrily at Ratchet, then turned his head, looking away from the medic and showing him the back of his head. "If you're just going to beat me down, then let me go."  
Ratchet shook his head and sighed. "Listen Jazz...I'm planning to keep my promise towards Mirai...I need to find out what you know...Mirai told me that the only way Prowl will come back is if you tell him yourself that you want him to come back...but do you Jazz...that's the question..."  
"I dont... He broke his promise to me..."  
"But Jazz...there has to be some reason why Prowl told, it's not like him to just randomly tell...you sure he tried to explain why and you just refused to listen to him?"  
"He didn't say why..."  
"You're lying, Jazz...I can see it...you just refused to listen to him..."  
Jazz's head snapped up, tears forming in his eyes again. "I was _angry_ all right?! How the fragging hell am I supposed to hear everything?!"  
Ratchet shook his head. "Alright... listen just try to talk with Prowl through a com or something... alright? Please Jazz? I'll leave you alone if you promise me…"  
The young Mech crossed his arms again and looked away from Ratchet, squirming slightly, feelings of hate and sorrow floating inside him. "Fine…"  
Ratchet nodded and smiled gently at Jazz as he got up. Walking to Medbay's doors, he unlocked them and turned back around, but jumped in surprise as he saw Jazz directly behind him, the Porsche staring at him as a single solid tear drifted down his face. Ratchet sighed and went to put his hand on Jazz's black shoulder. "I'm sorry Jazz...but sometimes things much occur to get other things done..."  
"This one won't happen." Jazz pushed past Ratchet and left Medbay, determined to get somewhere -- anywhere -- where he could lock himself in and not be disturbed by anyone.  
Ratchet's optics got wide as he looked at the black Mech. "W-What...but Jazz...you promised!"  
Jazz glared at Ratchet as they stood in Medbay's doors, his face streaked with a line of wet tears. "Promises are being broken left and right," the Porsche muttered angrily at the Medic. "Why can't I break one too?"  
Ratchet's optics widened at Jazz's words, shaking his head in disbelief. "You really don't care. You don't give a shit at all do you? You selfish bot, you're so damn selfish..."  
Jazz had entered the hallway, but spun and stomped his foot at Ratchet in anger. "You don't get it-! Just leave me alone!" He spun and stormed down the hallway, fury in his optics, angry at Ratchet.  
The Medic had followed him out, a peeved expression on his face. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY, DO YOU JAZZ! DO YOU?!" Ratchet didn't know why he said it, but it made Jazz do a turn-around very quickly.  
The Porsche spun around, angry tears spilling down the channels on his face. "I'm SCARED, Ratchet! I didn't mean to say I hated him, I just did! I don't want him to reject me any more, I don't want to talk to him!"  
Ratchet looked confused, but now he understood. Jazz had misunderstood, and this whole fight was of just that. "Reject you?! He was never rejecting you Jazz! He was just trying to protect you!"  
"Protect me, my aft-!" Jazz screeched back, his body shaking as he stood in the hallway. "He told something that I shouldn't have told him in the first place!" He growled and spun back around, storming off down the hallway. Ratchet shouted back at him, but he wasn't listening any longer, taking off in a run around the corner and shoved himself into the first room he came to, overriding the system with an emergency lock code and sealing himself in there. He put his back against the door and sighed before he realized that he had locked himself in Prowl's office. He hesitantly walked over to Prowl's desk and looked at a picture. It was of him and Prowl, they were hugging each other and they were laughing, the moment frozen in time in its frame. Jazz had the same one in his room and he had always loved that picture. Tears came from his eyes again and he whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Jazz sat down on the ground, his back against the desk. He held on to the picture, staring at it sadly. He wanted to comm Prowl, but was afraid of what the cop would say to him. "I'm so slagging stupid... why did I scream at you...?"

The Cop stopped driving and transformed, looking around at where he was, he didn't know and didn't care, too lazy to check where he was. Sitting down he hugged his knees as he rested his chin on them, looking up at the sky and began counting the stars. Prowl begins to feel upset as he continued to stare at the clear night. He remembered when he used to go out with Jazz and lay there with him, looking at the stars. He wished he could do that again, and wasn't surprised to feel tears coming from his optics slowly. He sniffled as he looked at the stars. "I miss you so much, Jazz..." Prowl looked around him slightly before digging his face into his knees, silently sobbing to himself.  
He was about to get up again when he felt something very familiar. His optics widened in surprise at the low frequency from Jazz and he slowly sent one back to him. Instead of facing a stronger frequency, the Porsche's just disappeared. Prowl whimpered slightly as he held his frequency out, sadness crossing his face. He was about to pull back when he felt Jazz's again and reacted by sending his out, much quicker his time. He felt Jazz's frequency quiver and waver, but their frequencies held as Prowl heard Jazz's short breaths in the Comm.  
"P…Prowl…?" Jazz's voice accompanied his breathing, a very soft voice.  
Prowl's spark quickened at the sound of Jazz's voice. "Jazz… Wh.. what do you want?"  
"I… I wanted to apologize to you…" Jazz's voice was shaky, and sounded on the verge of tears.  
"You did…?" Prowl asked as he began to feel fresh tears in his eyes.  
"Yeah... I... didn't mean to yell at you... I was afraid… I mean it, I'm so sorry…"  
Prowl smiled at Jazz's words and wiped the tears from his optics. "I-I'm coming home then... I'll see you soon, Baby, we'll be together love, I'll see you soon..." Prowl paused and stood up, looking back in the direction of the Ark with a happy smile on his face. "I promise..."


End file.
